


You gotta keep it strong before the pains turn into fears

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Non avevi detto che non ci saresti tornato mai più?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/gifts), [nemiolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiolo/gifts).



"Sei impazzito."

Dall'altro lato, soltanto un respiro trattenuto di scatto, poi l'aria che riprende a frusciare contro il microfono. "Sto bene anch'io, Mario."

"Non avevi detto che non ci saresti tornato mai più?" gli chiede a bruciapelo. Davide non risponde: se Mario lo conosce ancora, almeno un po', allora il silenzio è il risultato della lotta interiore tra la voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi, il tentativo di ricordarsi delle parole precise e mettere insieme una risposta e un immotivato senso di colpa per entrambi i punti precedenti.

Poi Davide riesce a rispondergli.

"No, _tu_ avevi detto che non ci potevi tornare mai più."

"Te lo sei dimenticato?"

"Cosa, che hai fatto una cazzata gigantesca?"

"A te non capita mai di scazzarti col mondo? Ah già," e Mario non riesce a trattenersi, proprio perché a lui capita _spesso_ , "tu entri in standby e non parli più, quando sei scazzato."

"E a te capita che, dopo aver fatto una cazzata gigantesca, subito cominci a pensarne a una più grande. Infatti sei andato al Milan."

"Il Milan lo tifavo! E anche tu!"

Davide reprime a stento una risata - lo sa, Mario se la sente scorrere sulla pelle come un cubetto di ghiaccio. "E pensi che sono impazzito? È per questo che sono tornato. Dovresti provarci anche tu, tra una cazzata e l'altra."

Mario gli chiude il telefono in faccia, scagliandolo dall'altra parte della stanza - divano, cuscino, tappeto - prima di bestemmiare almeno una dozzina di santi. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Sei impazzito."

Davide trattiene il fiato di scatto, senza neanche aspettare che la sua testa processi correttamente quel tono di voce; d'altronde, l'ha preso alla sprovvista il fatto che Mario lo chiami da un nuovo numero, quando Davide il suo nemmeno l'ha cambiato, perché la sua scheda italiana funzionava benissimo per un messaggino via internet ogni volta che trovava una rete Wi-fi cui agganciarsi. "Sto bene anch'io, Mario," gli risponde alla fine, un po' più rancoroso di quanto vorrebbe, e subito se ne pente: è vero, Mario non si fa sentire da due o tre mesi, e in realtà non è che si sono _sentiti_ , si sono visti nel tunnel del St James prima della partita e hanno parlato un po'. E poi hanno parlato dopo la partita, perché Mario è molto umorale quando perde e ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo tiri su. E poi si sono baciati, ma è durata molto poco, molto meno della volta prima, e così Davide non ha insistito troppo. 

Mario interrompe i suoi pensieri, "non avevi detto che non ci saresti tornato mai più?", e Davide non risponde. Non l'ha detto, l'ha pensato - e visto che Mario conosceva anche i suoi pensieri, un tempo, è come se gliel'avesse detto. O forse l'ha detto in qualche intervista, a caldo, dopo essersi sentito scaricato dall'oggi al domani da un allenatore che non lo stimava, e non richiamato da quelli che sono arrivati dopo di lui. 

"No, _tu_ avevi detto che non ci potevi tornare mai più."

"Te lo sei dimenticato?"

"Cosa, che hai fatto una cazzata gigantesca?"

"A te non capita mai di scazzarti col mondo? Ah già, tu entri in standby e non parli più, quando sei scazzato."

Davide guarda Sienna sul divano per qualche istante, stesa a pelle di leopardo e profondamente addormentata (Chloé ha la sua serata tra amiche, e Davide non si preoccupa più di tanto di cosa faccia o chi veda, meglio essere un buon padre che un fidanzato geloso) e, per qualche oscura ragione, si infuria.

"E a te capita che, dopo aver fatto una cazzata gigantesca, subito cominci a pensarne a una più grande. Infatti sei andato al Milan."

"Il Milan lo tifavo! E anche tu!"

Davide soffoca un suono che è un po' risata e un po' singhiozzo. "E pensi che sono impazzito? È per questo che sono tornato. Dovresti provarci anche tu, tra una cazzata e l'altra."

Per fortuna, Mario gli chiude il telefono in faccia prima che possa sentirlo piangere.


End file.
